


Hug Me

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: France challenges Canada to a contest he is sure he will win, and doesn't. Oh well, no hard feelings, right?
Kudos: 21





	Hug Me

**Author's Note:**

> France-Francis Bonnefoy  
> Canada-Mathew Williams

It started off with Francis whispering to Mathew during a world meeting, and Canada trying to ignore his talking. His exact words were, "Mathieu, you do not know how to be romantic anymore. Papa has decided that he is ashamed of you."

Canada had twisted around in his seat to better face Francis who sat beside him, his face displaying both his anticipated boredom from the coming conversation and his incredulity at what Francis had just said. "Can we talk about this later, please?" He asked hissing out his words so that they wouldn't be caught not paying attention while the meeting was going on. "I'd like to pay attention to what's going on, after last time I have a lot to make up to my prime minister and he expects me to remember everything that's being said here. And…I'm perfectly romantic enough." Mathew mumbled as he turned back around to face the current speaker, Australia, again.

"You're so rude. You can't even spare a few moments to talk with your papa? How did I manage to raise you to be like this?"

"You do remember that England was the one that mainly raised me, right?"

"Yes, yes, but we're getting off topic. How much romance have you been doing lately?"

"What do you mean?" Canada asked.

"You know what I mean," France replied, murmuring his words to seem sly.

"Well…I've been busy lately, and it's not like you always need to have a relationship."

"Come on, give me a date, when was the last time you went out with someone?"

"I don't know, a while back I guess."

"That's terrible! We must fix this right away."

"No! I don't want to do anything with anyone quite yet, I'm fine."

"Will you two shut up?" England asked as he turned to glare at them from beside Canada. "Your conversation is pointless."

"Yes, England." Canada murmured, then whispered so that Francis could hear him, " and dutifully went back to listening to his step-brother who was still talking.

It was only a few minutes before France started poking him with his pen though.

"Yes, France?"

"I propose we have a contest."

"Will it get you off my back about this?"

"…Yes. Perhaps."

"Then I agree."

"Don't you even want to know what it's about?" France asked.

"I hardly care enough to give more than a single thought to whatever you are so fixated on. Do I want to know what it's about?"

"Of course. How else would you win?"

"All right, fine, I give. What is it about, Francis?"

"We'll be having a hugging contest-"

"I already don't like it."

"Hush and let me finish, so for this contest whoever gets the most hugs from completely random girls…or boys by the end of the week is the winner, and the loser gets to be teased on how unromantic they are."

"You're really sure you're going to win this, aren't you?"

"But of course, I am the nation of love."

"And you don't consider that cheating?"

"I wouldn't cheat against you."

"Well, so long as you stick to your promise not to somehow cheat, then I agree. Let's do this, I guess."

France smiled. "You're sure?"

Canada grinned back. "I'm positive you'll lose, at least," he said.  
________________________________________  
It may have taken a few lost nights of sleep on both parties' accounts, and Canada may or may not have visited Prussia at the bar to ask for his help in getting people to even notice him, but the results were shown at the end of the week, and it was easy to tell who the victor was.

"Mathieu? How?"

Canada smirked. "I have the cute factor." He paused while thinking before finishing off with, "and I may or may not have spread around to the other nations to hinder you. You promised not to cheat. You never got such a promise from me though."


End file.
